My Dirty Little Secret
by ExplicitLolaViolence
Summary: A small handslip leads to a fun time. I don't know, I suck at summaries always have always will.


**Ain't it just like the night to play tricks**

Phil was enjoying his slow but sure heel run. Everyone thought he was doing a fantastic job. One person in particular, really enjoyed it, John Hennigan. Phil really hadn't taking notice to how much he liked it until the June 27th Smackdown. It really started out very innocently.

Phil had his arms around John's tight, muscular waist and accidently left a hand slip to John's crotch. Shit happens right. Wasn't the first time he had another man's penis and/or balls in his hand. Hell every time he went for the Go To Sleep he had someone's something in his hand. John didn't really take it as an invitation per se but to say he didn't mind his friend's hands roaming would have been a lie. After Phil lost and gave him the GTS he laid in the ring thinking about Phil. John had no idea why he'd think about his friend like this. He was comfortable enough in his man hood to admit that he had a good looking friend but this wasn't right. He just couldn't figure out why he'd move his ass like that up against Phil.

Phil practically ran to his dressing room. He had to stop thinking about his little slip up. He watched Jeff Hardy change into his wrestling attire. Well, obviously he's not gay if Jeff isn't turning him on right? Then why was he thinking about John's ass and how it moved a little too much against his cock. Sure it felt a little nice, but after two years without sex even his hand felt amazingly hot at night. He was so frazzled from the evening that he totally missed whatever Jeff was telling him about. What did he say? He'd like to go to CiCis?

"Dude sorry…what did you say?"

"I said I think we can do a pretty awesome DQ spot where you do one of you Muay Thai kicks to the ref…but you're selling your eye like I shot you."

"Yeah…that sounds like a plan."

"Good…Phil…this is the best feud I had in a long time. I just want to tell you that. Plus, your match with John! That pin was gorgeous man."

"Yeah…"

"You alright?"

"Just was thinking…ready to go out for your match?"

"Yes sir…ref…"

Phil smirked and slid the ref shirt over his head. Jeff and him walked down the hall to the gorilla area. John watched Phil walk out to the ring. John stared at a monitor in the back. Phil looked amazingly sexy to him all of a sudden. His chocolate eyes were met by Jeff's emerald ones. He looked like he was reading John's thoughts, which right now he was hoping to God no one could. He was thinking about his straight best friend, while at least thinking he was a straight man.

"He looks like he's wearing a dress."

"Yeah, it looks hilarious. Gotta love Phil and his willingness to try anything."

"He's amazingly hilarious man."

John just smiled and nodded.

**Love Hurts**

After Smackdown finished Phil walked into the back to find John. He was supposed to be the designated driver for him, Jeff, Chris, and Adam. Nothing out of the ordinary for Phil. The men all met up and drove to the nearest bar. John attempted to drown his thoughts out by drinking. The alcohol only made his feelings stronger. He stared at Phil. Phil tried to avoid John's glance. Chris walked up behind him.

"Hey buddy…Adam and Jeff want to go. There's too many ring rats here. Plus, John looks like he had way too many."

"I…only…had…like…fuck…"

Phil watched as he slumped into his seat. He walked over to pick him up with Chris. He gave Phil a glassy eyed smile.

"Dude you are wasted…you can share my room alright…I'll pick you up some crackers and Gatorade at the vending machine."

"Phil…you…are…so…mothering…"

Phil laughed as he helped his friend into the front seat of the car. Jeff, Chris, and Adam crawled into the back. They drove back to the hotel and parked. Phil helped John out and walked into the hotel with him.

"You all need help?"

"Naw Chris I'm good…"

"Yeah…throw him in the shower and he'll sober up."

They last thing Phil wanted to think about was John in the shower. They stood in the elevator. John fell into Phil's chest. He took in the strong smell of the Axe Kilo Phil was wearing. Never in a million years did John expect to be so turned on by this man. Phil could have sworn he heard John moan. They reached the sixth floor and Phil drug John to the room they would share for the night. He fumbled with the door, but a drunk John Hennigan fell into him pinning him to the wall. John's chocolate brown eyes locked onto Phil's olive green ones. There was a moment of awkward silence followed by a more awkward comment.

"Phil Brooks…you have amazingly sexy eyes…"

"Wow, dude let's get you to bed…"

"mmm…"

Phil helped John maneuver to the bed. He set him down gently and went to get him shorts and a tank top to sleep in until he could go get his own clothing. Phil helped John get his shoes and socks off. He looked at the other man with a cocked head.

"Dude you need to take the rest off. I got you a beater and some shorts."

"Phil…help me." John gave Phil a seductive stare.

"Alright…whatever…your one of my best friends." He shook the stare off.

He helped John get out of his shirt while doing his best to avoid that intense stare that only John's brown eyes had. He pushed him back a bit to help him get his jeans off. John tried to stifle a moan when Phil's hand slipped over his cock. He needed to sober up fast. Phil took in the amazing smell that was Dolce and Gabana mixed with neo-hippie smell that was John. Okay, he can admit that his friend smelled good and everyone on Earth thought those abs were pretty hot. Phil folded John's clothing in an attempt to ignore his thoughts.

"You know Phil love hurts…"

"I know John…"

"Yeah man…Melina…she wanted a good time and when I said 'I still love you' she pretty much told me to not speak to her unless it was business."

"Well, I am in the same boat seeing the ex all the time."

"I get so lonely though Phil…"

"Internet porn and Vaseline Cocoa Butter come in handy…"

John bit the inside of his lip imagining Phil nude. He had to shake these thoughts. Maybe he should attempt to put these clothes on. Ugh why does Phil have to strip down right there? John stared at Phil's tight ass and thick thighs. He felt himself harden, what the fuck was wrong with him? Phil pulled on some shorts and hopped into the bed.

"I can take the couch…"

"You sound like you are sobering…"

John just nodded as he stared up at the ceiling. This wasn't going to be an easy night.

**I kissed a ****girl**** boy**

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

Bravery was not exactly one of John's strong suits but he wasn't a bitch. He laid next to Phil. He was sober, but he could use the excuse that he was drunk. He was going to act on his curiosity. He wanted to feel Phil's hands on him again and he wanted to taste him. He looked at the Chicago native with a bit of lust. Fuck attempting to convince himself straight men don't do this. People needed to liberate themselves, and it was about time he tried.

"Hey Philip…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a rather personal question?"

He was turned toward Phil.

"Um sure…"

Phil felt John's fingers sliding across the waist of his gym shorts.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

John could see Phil breathing harder.

"Um no…I haven't why?"

"Have you ever thought about it?"

John looked at Phil's nervous expression with a smirk.

"Uh um…not really…"

"But there's always a first time right?"

"Well, I mean…I am strai…."

Phil felt John's lips crash into his. His eyes grew and John smiled backing away.

"So, what was that?"

Phil shook his head. John grabbed his face and kissed him again. The feeling of Phil's lip ring aroused him. John really has only ever been turned on by Phil, he wondered why. Maybe it was the sexy, innocence Phil had. Phil opened his mouth for John's tongue. He nervously slid his pierced tongue over John's lips. He moaned as he felt John's soft but strong hand gliding over his cock.

"Dude we can't do this."

"I won't tell anyone Phil…I promise."

Phil looked up at the ceiling while biting his lip. He hasn't had anyone else touch him for two years. No one would find out about this.

"Alright John…it's just this once and it's because I'm just in need okay?"

"Fine…"

John smirked at him. He ran his tongue over Phil's pierced nipples, tugging a little on the hoops. He crawled up Phil to meet his face. He smiled at him and it was returned. He sucked on Phil's right ear before bringing his lips back to Phil's. Phil eagerly accepted the kiss this time. John's hand once again found his cock. Phil moaned at John's touch. He watched John slide his tongue down his chest. John looked up at Phil with an evil grin. He stood up and Phil gave him a questioning look.

"Whoa you didn't stagger."

"Shhh admit you're not enjoying this…"

"I don't lie John…admitting that this isn't slightly erotic would be a lie."

"Good."

John grabbed Phil's waistband and pulled his shorts down. John grabbed Phil's cock and slide his tongue up it. Phil twitched at his touch but smirked at John.

"You're dirty Philip."

"Just fucking suck my cock."

"hmmm….the straight edge superstar isn't all that straight now are we?"

"Tonight…I'm not…"

Phil felt John's hot mouth surround him. He grunted and the feeling. Phil pulled John up by his hair.

"Wait…we need to have some sound on dude…I think Jeff is next door…"

"He wouldn't know…"

Phil popped open his laptop and turned it on. He put on his iTunes and laid back down.

"Alright…proceed."

John shook his head and went back to sucking Phil. He could feel Phil's hips moving under him. Phil started to feel himself getting ready to cum. He grabbed John's hair and balled it around his hands.

"Fuck John…this is amazing."

"Your cock tastes amazing."

Phil moaned and whimpered as he came in John's mouth. He looked down at the other man slightly shocked by what he just did. Damn that was kind of hot. John swallowed his cum causing Phil to roll his head back.

"That tasted so good."

"Wow."

"So, ummm…I'm not sure what to say Phil."

"Nothing…absofuckinglutely nothing…"

Phil turned to John and looked intensely into his eyes. John felt Phil's barbell roll across his nipples. Phil looked up at John with just his seductive green eyes.

"Phil…I didn't think you'd…"

"shhhh…don't think…"

Phil slid himself lower. He rolled his tongue across the tip of John's cock. John rolled his eyes and slammed his head into the headboard. He left out sounds that turned Phil on more. Phil slid his mouth down John's hard cock. He felt John grab his hair. He took his hands and slid them up John's sides. He stopped sucking on John's cock for a minute to lick his two fingers. He shot John an evil grin. He went back to sucking on his cock, then slide his two wet fingers into John's ass.

"Jesus fucking Christ what are you doing Phil."

"Experimenting…"

Phil felt John's body shifting from the pleasure. He ran his tongue around John's shaft which was twitching. He felt a little cum on his tongue and went back to sucking as John came hard into his mouth. He panted while pulling Phil's head up. Phil just smirked.

"Well, I never thought I would have done this but I am glad I did."

"Me too Phil…um…so…"

"We can keep this our little secret."

"So, just once and done."

Phil looked over at the wall. He wasn't sure what to say to John. Other than he wouldn't mind continuing this.

"Well…I don't know…maybe the straight edge superstar isn't all that straight that he thought…"

"mmmm good…"

Phil smiled and turned off his computer. He put it back into the bag. I just kissed a boy' was his only thought. He crawled back into the bed with John and fell asleep.


End file.
